Friends With Benefits
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: ""Unless we do the whole Friends With Benefits thing?" Monica asked. But I'm scared. of falling in love with you. What if I fall in love with you?" I replied in my head." Chandler did not expect to wake up next to Monica in the morning. How will they handle it? Rated M so I can write whatever I want. Review please!
1. Waking Up Next To You

***AN* Fine, now you can hit me. I really wanted to do this though. If it doesn't get reviews I will stop, and Monica will get attacked by a wild penguin who will maul her to pieces. No joke. ;)**

Chandler rolled over in bed. He grunted as he tried to focus his eyes. Visions of the previous night flashed in his head. A faceless girl, kissing him. Pushing him on the bed. He tried to get her a face. He couldn't remember. Whoever it was, he realized, was making him smile. He rolled over to be met by Monica. He yelled and she put her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!"

"What... did we... um.." She slowly nodded.

"Yeah we did. And I don't know about you but... it was fun."

"Yeah. It was." I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "It was a nice one time thing." Monica bit her lip.

"Unless..." I looked up.

Please say let's date, please say let's date.

"Unless we do the whole Friends With Benefits thing?"

But i'm scared. of falling in love with you. What if I fall in love with you?

"Uh..." I stammered. _But then again... what if you fall in love with eachother? _"Okay." She smiled.

"I'll call you tonight then." She kissed my head and got up, changed and left. I rolled around so my face was in the pillow. Yup, I was going to fall in love. I got up eventually and walked to the kitchen. Note from Joey.

Hey dude. Had to go early to shoot my scenes. Call me as soon as you get this.

I sighed and punched his number into the phone. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hi."

"Hey man, thanks for calling. I have a question for you,"

"What?"

"I have a question for you,"

"No, I meant what is it?"

"Oh. Who did you hook up with last night?"

I paused. "No one." He laughed.

"Please, dude, I have known every woman you have ever been with and never before have you sounded so... pleasured."

I gulped. "I was really that loud?"

Joey laughed. "Yeah. So who is she?"

"Her name is Mon...andy."

"Monandy?"

"No. I meant to say Mandy. It came out wrong," I thought. "We have a date tonight, can you not be there? I don't want to scare her."

"Sure. Hope you get laid."

He hung up. Right, I was going to spend the whole day with Monica. She was off. I went to get in the shower and then brushed my hair, and my teeth. I chugged some juice and left the apartment and walked across the hall. I opened the door and asked Monica if she would spend the day with me, she agreed and went to get dressed.

God, she was beautiful.

We walked to Central Perk and ordered coffee.

Right, this is it. Tell her how you feel.

"Mon?"

"Yeah?"

"This Friends With Benefits thing.."

She nodded.

"We could change it."

"Do you.. not like it?"

"No, I mean we could... expand it."

"As in a reletionship?" I nodded.

*Monica's P.O.V*

A real relationship? God I want that. But... he would never do it. He is messing with me. If I say yes he is going to go all funny.

"I think it's better this way."

*Chandler's P.O.V*

She doesn't want me.

"Fine." I got up and walked out, only to bump into a woman outside.

"Sorry!" She giggled. I looked at her. She was pretty with blue eyes and brown hair. "Is that woman in there your girlfriend?" I shook my head. "Great! Your cute. Here's my number, call me tonight and we can have dinner. Okay?" I nodded and as she walked off looked at the name on the piece of paper. Mandy. Perfect!


	2. Don't Tell Me Who To Date!

***AN* Review or Monica will get eaten by a shark! ;)**

Mandy and I had been an offical item for two weeks. I walked into Monica's with Mandy and saw Monica had been crying, with Rachel at her side. I brushed it past. Mandy smiled at me.

"I have to go to work." I kissed her, properly, and then she patted my cheek and left. Rachel walked past me and on her way whispered

"Make her tell you what's wrong. She wont tell me." I nodded and sat at the table, staring into her eyes. She looked away first. I patted her hand.

"What's up Mon?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Now what's up Mon?"

She suddenly started crying. I blinked, shocked.

"It's Mandy!" She yelled.

"What about her?"

I thought. Why would Monica be angry at Mandy? She ended it between us and denied a real relationship with me, which I now have with Mandy.

"I don't want you to date her! I don't want you to date anyone!"

I stared at her. "But why Mon?" I asked.

"Because!" I started getting angry.

"Look, Monica!** YOU** ended this! **YOU** said no to a real reletionship! **YOU** ruined this! So I am not going to let **YOU** tell **ME** who I can and can't date!" I jumped up and ran out, into my apartment. Rachel was sitting there.

"Okay. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath.

"Monica and I slept together. We said it would be Friends With Benefits but I started wanting more so I asked her if we could date. She said no, so I started dating Mandy. Now she is saying that I can't date her."

"Chandler?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you thick?"

"...What?"

"She totally loves you! She is so in love with you! Go kiss her! Go, Go!"

"I... I don't know if I want to. I will go talk to her though."

I left the apartment and entered Monica's.

"Don't yell again," She sniffed. I walked towards her slowly. She looked terrified as my face had no emotion, she couldn't see if I was happy, angry, sad. I was an inch away from her now. I put my hand behind her head and she thought I was going to hug her. I pulled her closer and closed the gap by kissing her. She jumped but then melted into it. I can't even explain. It was like it was meant to be. After we had hugged it out we agreed that I would tell Rachel we worked things out and we were friends, but not dating. We would tell the rest of the group the same. Apart from this time, we were dating.


End file.
